Les anciens
by Lys ardent
Summary: Séries d'histoires sur des nations aujourd'hui disparues
1. Les états latins d'Orient , partie 1

An 1115 .

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se tient au sommet du Krak des Chevaliers , son heaume sous le bras . Il regarde par une des ouvertures la plaine en contrebas , si paisible maintenant que seuls les cadavres qui la jonche rappellent les affrontements qui s'y sont déroulés plutôt .

Le Royaume de Jérusalem reste pensif , les attaques des ennemis de la foi contre lui et ses frères sont toujours plus nombreuses ces derniers temps .

Le suzerain des états latins d'Orient se laisse aller contre le mur de la forteresse . Ils n'était que quatre petites nations , chacun dépendants des grands royaumes européens , face au grand empire Fatimides . Lui et ses frères pouvaient survivre un certain temps face à ce péril , mais ils ne pourraient jamais gagner cette guerre .

Le jeune homme secoue la tête . Non . Ils sont tous les élues de Dieu , chargés par le pape lui-même de la défense de la Terre Sainte contre les païens . Le Christ est à leurs côtés , ils ne peuvent que sortir vainqueurs face à ses ennemis .

- _Fraire_ !

Il tourne la tête et aperçoit son jeune frère , le Comté de Tripoli , entouré d'Hospitaliers .

Le Royaume de Jérusalem prie : _«Mon Dieu protégez nous , nous qui somme contraints de nous battre si jeunes» ._

Tripoli n'a l'air d'avoir que dix ans mais il est pourtant déjà en armure , une petite épée dans sa main . Jérusalem sourit au jeune Comté qui le questionne avec inquiétude .

-Vas-tu bien ? Cette bataille fut rude .

-Ne t'inquiète pas _frater_ , j'en ai vu des biens pires .

L'aîné se relève tandis que Tripoli fait un pas vers lui .

-Mais es-tu blessé?

 _-_ Bien sûr . On ne prend pas part à un combat sans en retirer quelque souvenirs . Tien ! Demande à nos frères dans quel état j'étais après Ascalon .

Jérusalem à l'air enjoué jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le bandage tâché de sang sur l'épaule de Tripoli .

Le regard des deux pays tombe sur ce bandage . La petite nation sourit .

-Moi aussi j'ai reçut un souvenir .

Le cœur de Jérusalem se serre d'une colère soudaine . Son petit frère , ils avaient osés faire du mal à son petit frère . Il les tuerait tous . Le Fatimide et les barbares qui étaient à sa solde . Avec l'aide de Dieu il rendrait cette terre à ses enfants . Lui , ses frères et chaque pays chrétiens chasseront les infidèles de Terre Sainte , il se le jurait .

-Mais tu sais ce n'est rien , moi aussi j'ai vu et je verrais pire .

Jérusalem regarde son frère . Il a raison . Combattre et être blessé est le quotidien des nations , dès leur plus jeune âge ils accompagnent leurs soldats sur le champ de bataille .

L'aîné aurait juste préféré qu'il en soit autrement pour lui et ses frères . Il sourit de nouveau à son benjamin .

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ton avenir _frater_ . Surtout avec d'aussi braves chevaliers à tes côtés .

Les Hospitaliers jusque là sans réactions se redressent . Le grand Royaume de Jérusalem en personne les qualifiait de braves .

-Vous tous! Allons fêter notre victoire en bas avec le reste de nos camarades .

C'est comme ça que le petit Comté de Tripoli aime son frère , joyeux et avec le sourire . Pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver que ce sourire à l'air faux , que son frère cache quelque chose derrière.

Malgré cela il lui rend son sourire et l'accompagne avec ses chevaliers vers les réjouissances .

 **Le premier chapitre de cette histoire . J'espère que vous l'aimez :)**

 **Fraire signifie frère en langue d'oc . Le Comté de Tripoli fut le seul des quatre états latins d'Orient où cette langue était couramment parlée , sa population franque étant majoritairement composée d'occitans .**

 **Le Royaume de Jérusalem fait référence à la bataille d'Ascalon qui fut remportée par les Croisés menés par Godefroy de bouillon . Cette victoire a d'ailleurs renforcée leurs positions en Terre Sainte , l'armée fatimide ayant subit de lourdes pertes et de nombreux seigneurs arabes plutôt que de combattre les francs , leurs proposèrent des traités ainsi que des alliances commerciales .**

 **Disclaimer : les états latins d'Orient étaient basés sur un modèle théocratique , le christianisme était leur religion officielle et il en sera donc fait mention dans les chapitres parlant d'eux . Les opinions de l'époque vis à vis de la religion présenté ici ne reflète pas ceux de l'auteur et donc sont à prendre au second degré .**


	2. Les états latins d'Orient , partie 2

An 1141

Une compagnie de quelques hommes à cheval entrent à Edesse . Trois cavaliers se détachent du groupe . Parmi eux un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains , un grand blond arborant sur sa bure la croix rouge des chevaliers du Temple et un garçon qui a l'air d'avoir à peine dix ans . Ces trois là se dirige vers un petit palais dans le centre de la citée .

-Cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venu . Tu es sûr que c'est ici Antioche ?

Le blond répond à la question du châtain .

-Oui j'en suis sûr . Contrairement à vous deux il m'arrive encore d'aller le voir .

Le Royaume de Jérusalem et le Comté de Tripoli gardent le silence .

Les trois frères arrivent dans la cour du palais et descendent de leurs cheveux . C'est la Principauté d'Antioche qui se présente au porche , Jérusalem et Tripoli sont cachés derrière lui .

Le Comté d'Edesse vient accueillir son frère .

-Salam , Antioche . Et bien ? Depuis ta dernière visite que je n'ai plus de nouvelles . Que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Serais-tu trop occupé par les mamelouks pour écrire à ton propre frère ?

-C'est plutôt par ces deux là que je suis occupé , répond Antioche en dévoilant ses deux autres frères .

Le Comté d'Edesse à l'air un peu surpris mais retrouve vite son grand sourire . Jérusalem toise son frère . Le roux est habillé de soies colorées et de foulards de coton .

-Salam à vous aussi . Je me plains d'Antioche mais vous le temps sans aucunes nouvelles se compte en années . Ravie de voir que vous êtes enfin sortis de vos kraks .

Jérusalem éclate de rire .

-Désolé mais que veux-tu , on se plaît tellement dans nos forteresses sombres . Mais et toi , quel est cet accoutrement ? Tu n'ambitionnerais pas de devenir un turc par hasard ?

-Je préfère leurs vêtements aux peaux de bêtes de européens . Et si ce n'est pas le deuxième comté de Terre Sainte que je vois là !

-Tu m'as manqué Edesse .

Tripoli plonge dans les bras de son frère .

-Vous m'avez tous manqué . Allez , entrez que nous fêtions nos retrouvailles .

Les quatre états latins d'Orient pénètre dans le salon d'Edesse . Jérusalem interpelle son frère .

-Edesse , ta maison à l'air plus orientale que celles de la plupart des orientaux que je connais .

-C'est normal , tu les pervertis avec ton architecture romane .

Le Royaume s'adosse contre une mosaïque .

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouve à redire contre le style roman .

-Des pierres brutes et froide pour les murs et des meurtrières en guise de fenêtres . Voilà ce que j'y trouve à redire .

La conversation se poursuit et Jérusalem et Edesse continuent de se taquiner jusqu'à ce que le Comté demande .

-Et donc vous avez faits toutes la route depuis chez vous juste pour une visite de courtoisie . Je ne te crois pas Jérusalem , te connaissant tu dois avoir une idée derrière la tête pour venir .

L'intéressé se raidit à la question .

-Tu as raisons Edesse , il y a un but à ce voyage . Nous voulions te convaincre de renoncer à ton alliance avec les Orthoqides .

Le Comté plisse les yeux .

-Puis-je savoir en quoi cette alliance te concerne ?

-Ce n'est pas seulement moi qui …

-Si . C'est évidemment toi qui a convaincus nos frères de ce lancer dans cette entreprise .

Antioche et Tripoli sont soudains pris d'un vif intérêt pour les enluminures des piliers . Le Royaume de Jérusalem soutient le regard de son frères avant de déclarer .

-C'est vrai . Edesse , tu est peut-être notre aîné mais ton comte n'en demeure pas moins sous la suzeraineté de mon roi .

-Tout ça parce que le tombeau du Christ t'appartient , hein ?

Jérusalem est surpris un moment mais se reprend vite en haussant le ton .

-Le tombeau de notre seigneur est libre de la domination des hommes . Il ne m'appartient pas .

Edesse à un rictus .

-Tu est un hypocrite ,mon frère . Ce tombeau ce sont **tes** chevaliers qui en garde l'entrée , **tes** rois qui s'en sont proclamés les protecteurs et se font enterrer dans une crypte juste en dessous .

Jérusalem cherche du soutient du côté de ses autres frères mais ces derniers reste sans réaction . Après un moment il reprend la parole .

-Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de mes droits ou non sur le Saint-Sépulcre mais bien pour te mettre en garde . Tu compte t'allier à des païens . Quand bien même ils ne te poignarderaient pas dans le dos réalises-tu la trahison que cela représente pour notre foi ? Souhaites-tu vraiment vivre avec ces infidèles à tes portes ?

-Mon frère , nous ne vivons pas . Nous survivons face aux seldjoukides . Comprend que j'en est assez , que je veux prendre des mesures . Les Orthoqides sont comme moi sous la menace de Zengui , cette alliance nous profites à tous .

-Et lorsque cette alliance ne leurs profiteras plus , que feront-ils ?

-Contrairement à vous je ne me suis pas comporté comme un mufle avec tous mes voisins , cette alliance sera solide .

Jérusalem et Edesse sont debout , prêts à en venir aux mains lorsque Antioche pose une main sur l'épaule de son frère .

-Tu vois bien que ce que tu fais ne sert à rien . Partons avant que la situation de s'envenime davantage .

Jérusalem quitte les lieux sans en attendre plus . Edesse s'excuse auprès de ces autres frères .

Antioche et Tripoli rejoignent leur Jérusalem qui est en train de seller son cheval dans la cour . Antioche s'approche de son frère et remarque ses yeux pleins de larmes . Jérusalem détourne pudiquement la tête . Un chevalier n'est pas censé pleurer . Mais ce qu'à dit Edesse était … tellement vrai . Lui et ses frères **survivaient** en Terre Sainte . Et tôt ou tard ils n'en auraient plus la force .

Jérusalem brise le silence .

-Il ment . Dieu est à nos côtés , nous vaincrons ses ennemis .

Tripoli et Antioche adressent un sourire de réconfort à leur frères et montent à leur tour sur leurs chevaux .

Trois cavaliers quitte la ville d' Edesse .

 **Et un nouveau chapitre .**

 **Oui à côté des guerres de type «Deus vult» il y a aussi eu des échanges culturels entre les chrétiens et les musulmans . Les francs s'habillaient et décoraient leurs palais à l'orientale , mangeaient plus épicé et utilisaient des hammams . L'utilisation de la langue arabe était très populaire . Des quatre états latins d'Orient , le Comté d'Edesse était le plus avancé dans le monde islamique et fut donc particulièrement concerné par ces échanges .**

 **Les kraks étaient des forteresses chargée de protéger les frontières des états latins . Ils étaient géré par différents ordres de chevaleries (Hospitaliers et Ordre du Temple entres autres) .**

 **Le Comté d'Edesse a conclut une alliance avec un groupe nommé les Orthoqides en 1141 contre Zengi , le gouverneur d'Alep . Malheureusement le comte d'Edesse de l'époque , Josselin II de Courtenay , était assez peu compétent et les Orthoqides s'en rendant compte décident de mettre fin à l'alliance en 1143 pour se rapprocher de Zengi .**


	3. Les états latins d'Orient , partie 3

An 1289

Une nef accoste au port de Saint-Jean-d'Acre . Plusieurs hommes en descendent et parmi eux se trouve un adulte et un enfant , tous deux blonds . Ils vont saluer un homme aux cheveux châtains .

-Jérusalem ! Cela faisait depuis la dernière croisade que je ne t'avais pas vu .

Le Royaume de Jérusalem s'incline devant l'adulte .

-Messire France , c'est un honneur de vous recevoir .

L'état latin s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose lorsque la France se met soudain à palper ses vêtements .

-Soie , coton . On sent l'influence arabe dans le choix des tissus jusque dans leurs colorations .

Le Royaume de Jérusalem , un peu surpris et gêné , recule d'un pas . Le Royaume de France se redresse .

-vous savez , je pense vraiment que mes tailleurs devraient s'inspirer de ce style . La cour de Paris est si terne et morose , un peu de couleurs vives ne leurs feraient pas de mal .

Jérusalem , légèrement perturbé par la tournure que prend déjà cette rencontre , se tourne vers l'enfant qui reste en retrait derrière la France .

-Je te salut aussi , Saint Empire romain germanique .

Le jeune empire hoche la tête à son hôte . Jérusalem tente de cacher son trouble . C'est un nobliau visiblement plus intéressé par ses vêtements que par le motif même de sa visite et un enfant atteint de mutisme qui devaient l'aider à ramener ses frères .

 _Edesse_

 _Antioche_

Jérusalem chasse ces pensées . Il doit rester pleinement concentré sur cette rencontre si il veut pouvoir les faire revenir . Il regarde ces invités qui ne le quitte pas des yeux , attendant quelque chose .

-Messires , le port est un endroit inadapté pour mener nos discussions . Dirigeons-nous plutôt vers ma maison .

Deux blonds , un adulte et un enfant , suivent un homme châtains jusqu'à un palais dans le quartier des Hospitaliers .

-Je veux bien , moi , mettre en place une nouvelle croisade pour ramener tes frères . Hélas ce n'est pas aussi simple .

Les trois nations sont dans le salon du Royaume de Jérusalem . Depuis déjà une heure , il discutent d'une possible croisade .

-France , Saint Empire , au contraire la situation est très simple . la cité de Jérusalem est tombé aux main des fatimides et de leurs alliés . Le Saint-Sépulcre est tenu par les infidèles !

Jérusalem crie ces derniers mots .

-Les ennemis de notre seigneur massacrent les chrétiens dans le Nord de la Terre Sainte ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous discutons , vos armées devraient déjà être en train de marcher contre les païens !

La France et le Saint Empire ne disent pas un mot . C'est le grand blond qui brise le silence .

-La touche orientale est présente même dans la décoration de ton palais .

Jérusalem se raidit .

 _-Edesse , ta maison à l'air plus orientale que celles de la plupart des orientaux que je connais ._

 _-C'est normal , tu les pervertis avec ton architecture romane ._

 _Edesse_

 _Antioche_

Le Saint Empire sent le trouble de l'état latin et intervient .

-Ce que la France veut dire c'est que lever une telle armée nécessite l'appui de tous nos seigneurs , et rien n'est moins sûr de ce côté là .

Jérusalem reprend ses esprits , il est perturbé par ce que viens de lui dire le petit empire .

-Comment cela rien n'est moins sûr ? Leurs frères chrétiens sont martyrisés par les turcs , le tombeau du Christ entre leurs mains . Que leurs faut-il de plus pour la lever cette armée ?

-La politique et la religion sont hélas de choses différentes .

C'est la France qui à parlé . Jérusalem fais les cents pas . La politique et la religion sont deux choses différentes . Que se passait-il dans la têtes des seigneurs de l'Occident ?

-Ton frère va-t-il nous honorer de sa présence ?

-Il a des problème avec les mamelouks mais oui . Il devrait arriver ce soir normalement .

-Alors nous remettrons cette discussion à demain , lorsqu'il sera là .

La France se dirige vers l'entrée . Le Saint Empire l'interpelle .

-France , où vas-tu ?

-Visiter la ville . Les charmes de la Terre Sainte m'ont bien manqués .

La France quitte le salon avec un sourire malicieux laissant seul Jérusalem et le Saint Empire . Après quelques instant , ce dernier s'excuse et part rejoindre ses gents . Le Royaume de Jérusalem , seul , se perd dans ses pensées . Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils juste pas l'aider ? Lui et ses frères étaient pourtant les garants de la sainte foi en ces terres .

Ses frères .

 _Edesse_

 _Antioche_

Jérusalem s'endort avec ses souvenirs , ses regrets et ses doutes .

Jérusalem sent qu'on lui secoue l'épaule . Il se réveille et vois un petit page au-dessus de lui .

-Messires , votre frère est arrivé .

Le royaume sent son cœur se réchauffer . Tripoli est ici .

Il se lève et se dirige vers la cour ou se trouve un seul et unique cheval .

 _É_ _trange_

-Fraire .

Il sourit en entendant la voix de son petit frère . Tripoli est juste devant lui .

Jérusalem marche à sa rencontre mais s'arrête . Quelque chose ne vas pas .

Tripoli a l'air affreusement pâle . Le petit comté titube vers son frère .

-Frai...

Tripoli s'effondre . Le temps s'arrête pour Jérusalem qui s'élance vers lui .

-Tripoli !

Jérusalem arrive devant son frère . Son teint est d'une pâleur qui effraye son aîné . Un tache de sang se forme au niveau de son cœur .

-Frater !

Jérusalem serre le corps de son petit frère contre lui , avec le mince espoir que l'étreinte le réveillera.

-FRATER !

 **Pauvre Jérusalem . Et pauvre Tripoli aussi .**

 **Le Comté d'Edesse est le premier des quatre états latins d'Orient à être reconquis par les musulmans en 1146 suivit de la Principauté d'Antioche en 1268 .**

 **Le Comté de Tripoli était dévoré de l'intérieur par des complots , les francs se préoccupaient plus de leurs querelles que de l'avancée des mamelouks , un groupe de musulmans . Les mamelouks assiègent Tripoli en février 1289 et prennent la ville en avril de la même année . La population de Tripoli est massacrée .**

 **La ville de Jérusalem a été prise en 1187 mais le Royaume de Jérusalem continua de s'appeler ainsi et déplaça son siège à Saint-Jean-d'Acre .**

 **Le roi de France et l'empereur romain germanique de l'époque voulait vraiment relancer une croisade pour reprendre Jérusalem mais ils ne purent jamais convaincre leurs seigneurs .**


	4. Les états latins d'Orient , partie 4

An 1291

Un homme se bat dans le Faubourg de Montmusart , à Saint-Jean-d'Acre , ses cheveux châtains sont cachés sous son heaume . Le combat est perdu d'avance , après plus d'un mois de siège , les mamelouks du sultan Al-Ashraf ont pris la Porte Saint-Antoine et avancent dans la ville .

Pourtant le Royaume de Jérusalem continue de se battre , sa force sans cesse alimentée par sa colère .

 _Edesse_

 _Antioche_

 _Tripoli_

Ses frères .

Et devant lui se trouvent leurs assassins .

Autrefois il n'aurait pas pleuré dans un moment pareil . Il n'aurait pas pleuré tout court , un chevalier ne verse jamais de larmes . Mais là il les laisse couler abondamment sur ses joues , des larmes de rage , de désespoir , de tristesse.

Il tuerait ces païens qui croyaient pouvoir régner en Terre Sainte , mais surtout il les tuerait pour ce qu'ils avaient faits à sa famille .

 _Edesse_

 _Antioche_

 _Tripoli_

Jérusalem se bat avec l'énergie d'un lion , à chacun de ses mouvements un ennemis tombe jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus aucun . Dans cette rue en tout cas , car dans le reste du Faubourg et dans toute la ville résonnent encore les affrontements .

Jérusalem et ses hommes en profitent pour se reposer un court instant . La nation s'appuie contre un mur . Il le sentait que sa place forte était en train de tomber , il avait ressenti la même chose en 1187 , lorsque Jérusalem , la citée , lui avait été prise .

Mais cette fois il ne reculerait pas . Saint-Jean-d'Acre serait bientôt de nouveau sous son contrôle et ses armées pourraient alors reprendre le Saint-Sépulcre , puis les citées de Tripoli , d'Antioche et Edesse .

 _Edesse_

 _Antioche_

 _Tripoli_

Il réussirait à les faire revenir avec l'aide de Dieu .

-Messire Jérusalem !

Un jeune garde arrive en courant vers son pays .

-Les maîtres Guillaume de Beaujeu et Jean de Villiers sont tombés , leurs chevaliers sont en déroutes .

Le Royaume de Jérusalem prend un instant pour comprendre ce que cela signifie . Le garde , ses yeux pleins de terreur , traduit en mots les pensées du pays en face de lui .

-Messire , la ville est perdue .

Jérusalem regarde les corps sans vie sur le sol de pierres . Parmi eux se trouvent des combattants chrétiens . Il retire soudain son heaume et le jette à terre . Leur mort ne pouvait pas être inutile , aux grands maîtres Templier et Hospitalier , à ces hommes étendus a ses pieds !

Le Seigneur verrait leur sacrifice . Il les mènerait à la victoire .

-Et vous voulez partir , c'est ça ? Lâches ! Cœurs de lièvres ! Notre bonne ville n'est pas tombée , n'en suis-je pas la preuve vivante ?

Les soldats se relèvent , la détermination se lit de nouveau dans leurs yeux .

-Alors pour vos frères qui sont tombés , pour le Christ , chargez ces infidèles qui souillent notre foyer par leur présence ! DEUS VULT !

Le dernier cris est repris en cœur par tous . Jérusalem et ses soldats s'élance à l'extérieur de la ruelle .

Ils se taillent un chemin dans les rangs des mamelouks . Les souvenirs de Jérusalem l'assaillent alors que le sang de ses ennemis gicle sur son visage .

.

 _Jérusalem vient d'apprendre la mort d'Edesse . Non , c'est impossible . Malgré ses manies orientalistes il n'en est pas mois l'élu du Seigneur en Terre Sainte , tout comme le reste de ses frères . N'est-ce pas ? Jérusalem pense à sa dernière rencontre avec Edesse . Une dispute . Il la regrette tellement . Son frère aussi y avait-il pensé au moment de sa … ?_

.

Jérusalem brise les côtes d'un mamelouk avec son écu .

.

 _Tripoli est enfouit dans ses bras . Antioche est tombé . Jérusalem et son dernier frère encore en vie observent le feu dans l'âtre , le regard embué ._

 _-Fraire ._

 _Le royaume baisse les yeux vers le comté ._

 _-Nous somme les envoyés de Dieu en Terre Sainte ?_

 _-Oui ._

 _-Donc nos frères ne sont pas morts pour de vrai ? Ils vont revenir ?_

 _Jérusalem reste silencieux un moment avant de répondre ._

 _-Oui , nous seront bientôt tous réunis . Nous allons retrouver le taciturne Antioche et même ce turc d'Edesse ._

 _Tripoli sourit . Son grand frère à raison ._

.

Jérusalem achève un ennemi au sol .

.

 _Tripoli a l'air affreusement pâle . Le petit comté titube vers son frère ._

 _-Frai..._

 _Tripoli s'effondre . Le temps s'arrête pour Jérusalem qui s'élance vers lui ._

 _-Tripoli !_

 _Jérusalem arrive devant son frère . Son teint est d'une pâleur qui effraye son aîné . Un tache de sang se forme au niveau de son cœur ._

 _-Frater !_

 _Jérusalem serre le corps de son petit frère contre lui , avec le mince espoir que l'étreinte le réveillera._

 _-FRATER !_

 _._

Après un moment et plusieurs combats , Jérusalem s'engouffre dans une ruelle puis débouche dans une petite place . Et là il le voit , plusieurs croisés sont étendus à ses pieds .

L'Égypte fatimide .

Lui et ses alliés mamelouks et seldjoukides sont les meurtriers de ses frères .

 _Edesse_

 _Antioche_

 _Tripoli_

Jérusalem s'élance avec un cri de rage . L'Égypte esquive sa charge et tente de lui porter un coup avec son sabre . Jérusalem se retourne et pare l'attaque . _Je suis accompagné du Seigneur_ pense-t-il .

Il envoie son écu dans le menton de l' Égypte qui recule en titubant , manquant de s'effondrer . _Je suis le champion de la chrétienté en Terre Sainte ._ L' Égypte évite in extremis la lame de Jérusalem .

 _Mes frères observent mon combat depuis les cieux et attendent le moment ou je les ferait revenir à la vie_. Le fatimide se relève en bousculant Jérusalem . _Chaque homme qui est mort en mon nom attend ma victoire au côtés du Seigneur ._ Les deux pays font tout deux pleuvoir les coups sur l'autre , le sabre du fatimide et l'épée du franc ne cesse de se rencontrer . L' Égypte tente une botte contre Jérusalem . _MES FRERES SERONT BIENTÔT DE RETOUR , JE SUIS LE GARANT DE DIEU SUR CES TERRES , JE NE PEUT PAS PERDRE !_

Jérusalem cesse soudain de bouger , choqué . Le sabre de l' Égypte a trouvé un point faible au niveau de l'aisselle dans son armure et s'enfonce maintenant profondément dans sa chair .

Il parvient à articuler :

-Non .

L' Égypte ôte son sabre et Jérusalem s'effondre .

 _Non . Je ne peut pas perdre . Je ne_ _ **doit**_ _pas perdre . Ils comptent sur moi_ .

 _Edesse_

 _Antioche_

 _Tripoli_

Le fatimide halète puis regarde le Royaume de Jérusalem . Il sent le tourment de son ennemis et se penche vers lui .

-Tu t'es bien battu . Maintenant repose toi , tu le mérite .

L'Égypte se relève et quitte la place , laissant l'état latin seul .

 _Me reposer_ .

Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas voulu fermer les yeux et tout arrêter . Mais il ne pouvait pas , il était l'élu du Seigneur en Terre Sainte . Aujourd'hui il est juste en train de se vider de son sang à même le sol .

 _Pardon mes frères , je n'est pas réussit à vous sauver_ .

Mais les sauver de quoi ? Des cieux pour les ramener ici bas où il seraient de nouveau obligés de se battre chaque jour jusqu'à l'épuisement ?

C'est alors qu'il les voit .

 _Edesse_

 _Antioche_

 _Tripoli_

Ils sont devant lui , baignant dans la lumière . Edesse , Antioche et Tripoli sourient à leur frère et lui tendent les bras .

Jérusalem leurs sourit lui aussi , dévoilant ses dent rougies par le sang , son sang .

 _Oui , se reposer ._

 _Edesse_

 _Antioche_

 _Tripoli_

 _J'arrive mes frères ._

 **Le 28 mai 1291 , les armées du sultan d'Égypte , Al-Ashraf Khlîl , envahissent la citée de Saint-Jean-d'Acre . La prise de cette ville sonne la fin définitive des états latins d'Orient .**

 **Guillaume de Beaujeu était le grand maître de l'ordre du temple tandis que Jean de Villier occupait la même charge avec l'ordre des Hospitaliers . Aucune ne leurs tentatives pour sauver la ville ne fût couronnée de succès .**

 **Voilà , j'en ai terminé avec les états latins (désolé j'ai pas pus m'empêcher de mettre un "deus vult!" dans ce chapitre) . L'Égypte ici est bien le même personnage que dans l'anime .**

 **Vu les retours positifs que j'ai eu j'ai déduis que vous aimez ce concept donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos critiques , ça fait toujours plaisir , et rendez-vous dans la prochaine partie où l'on parlera d'une autre nation qui a aussi eu son rôle dans les croisades (mais pas que) . Je vous dis au revoir** **et à la prochaine pour l'Empire Romain d'Orient .**


	5. L'Empire romain d'Orient , partie 1

An 395

La naissance d'une nation n'est jamais la partie la plus claire de leur vie . Le peu d'entre eux qui s'en souviennent en parle comme de l'impression de n'être qu'un nuage , une idée vagabonde puis d'être brutalement tiré vers le bas . La nation en devenir se retrouve ensuite dans le fond grand océan faiblement éclairé ou quelque chose qui y ressemble .

C'est après qu'ils prennent conscience de leur corps .

Pas le corps humain , non , la grande masse de terre qu'ils représentent . Sans même quitter cet océans ils voient tous , les reliefs , les montagnes , les forêts , les plaines , les lacs . Il ne sont pas encore nés qu'il connaissent déjà le monde extérieur (enfin juste leur pays) .

L'enveloppe physique arrive ensuite , comprimant tous ces espaces en elle .

La nation ainsi formée apparaît alors sur terre , le plus souvent chez des membres de son peuple . En général c'est sous la forme d'un bébé ou d'un jeune enfant qu'il sont trouvés .

.

.

.

L'Empire romain s'éloigne du camp et se dirige vers un petit bosquet .

-Haaaa , ça fait du bien .

Après s'être soulagé contre un arbre , le guerrier méditerranéen s'attarde un peu dans le bosquet .

C'est un jolie petit bois , assez rare en Cappadocie mais c'est ce qui le rend plus appréciable aux yeux du vieil empire . Ces terre ont beau êtres plutôt sèches et hostiles , au moins elles ont le mérite

de se trouver loin de la capitale et de ses problèmes .

L'Empire romain ne peut pas s'empêcher de ce dire qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps . Les Huns le font bien souffrir depuis qu'ils ont traversé le Danube au début de ce mois-ci . Et pour couronner le tout il a sentit la mort de son empereur il y a de cela deux jours .

Le vieil empire marmonne pour lui même :

-C'est ce moment que Théodose a choisi pour mourir , stulte !

Rome espère que son prochain empereur sera un homme de poigne , parce qu'au rythme où il vas , si personne ne change rien , il va finir par …

Bah , ne pas y penser .

Rome retourne vers ses soldats lorsqu'il entend un bruit provenant d'un buisson voisin . Mût par un vieux réflexe de soldat il pose la main sur son glaive .

-Qui est là ?

Le bruit se fait à nouveau entendre . Rome s'approche du buisson les armes à la main . Quelqu'un se cache derrière .

-Sort de là , vite !

Au lieu d'un ennemi , c'est un enfant qui s'extirpe du buisson . Le vieil empire soupire et baisse les armes .

Il se dit : un gamin , j'ai eu peur d'un gamin . Tu te fais vraiment vieux mon pauvre .

Rome adresse un sourire à l'enfant . Il n'a pas l'air de la région , avec ses yeux vert , ses cheveux de couleur jais et son teint légèrement bronzé il ressemble plus à un méditerranéen , comme lui .

Quelque chose chez cet enfant perturbe Rome .

-Bonjour mon petit , qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'enfant ne répond pas et continu de regarder le pays qui est de plus en plus mal à l'aise .

Rome sent quelque chose chez le garçon mais n'arrive pas à l'identifier . Il ouvre la bouche pour parler puis se ravise . Il a compris ce qui le perturbait tant chez cet enfant . Il a la même aura que lui . Est-ce que s'en serait un autre ?

La réponse est plutôt évidente mais Rome trouve assez étrange le fait que l'aura de ce pays soit à quelque détail près identique à la sienne .

-Qui es-tu ?

La nation garde le silence . L'Empire romains repose sa question .

-Qui es-tu ?

Après un moment , l'Empire romains d'Orient cligne des yeux et répond à son aîné .

-Je suis toi .

 **Chose promise chose dût , on vas désormais aborder l'Empire romain d'Orient .**

 **Maintenant place à l'instant culture .**

 **La Cappadocie était une région située entre les frontière de l'Empire romains et du Royaume des Parthes (un peuple d'ascendance perse) . C'était une des région les plus orientale de l'empire (dans l'arrière pays de l'actuel Turquie)**

 **Les Huns commence à attaquer Rome et les régions alentours vers cette période . En janvier 395 , ils franchissent le Danube et mène des raids meurtriers contre les populations .**

 **La même année et le même mois , l'empereur romain Théodose I le Grand meurt . Il est le dernier à avoir gouverné l'Empire romain unifié . Après sa mort , ses fils Arcadius et Honnorius prennent la régence respectivement de l'Empire romain d'Orient et de l'Empire romain d'Occident .**


	6. L'Empire romain d'Orient , partie 2

An 453

.

.

.

.

Une chaise à porteurs se fraie un chemin dans les rues encombrées de Rome . Les esclaves qui la portent font tous les efforts du monde pour avancer dans la foule qui , malgré le soleil de midi , est des plus dense .

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais qui est à l'intérieur ne peut pas s'empêcher d'admirer malgré tout l'opulente citée . Ses bâtiments à l'architecture si particulière , sa population , la plus grande du monde !

 _Et combien de fois a-t-elle été ravagée ?_

Au fond c'est ça qui impressionne le jeune Empire romain d'Orient . La citée de Rome , quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver , se relève toujours . Elle a beau avoir été pillée , incendiée ou brisée par la guerre civile , elle trône encore fièrement au milieu de ses sept collines .

La partie orientale de l'Empire romain se demande à chaque fois si sa propre capitale , Constantinople , sera un jour aussi grande que celle de son frère .

La chaise à porteurs s'arrête devant une imposante demeure sur le mont Palatin . Le jeune homme descend puis se dirige vers l'entrée de la villa où un vieux serviteur vient à sa rencontre . Le vieil homme l'accueille avant de demander :

-Qui dois-je annoncer à mon maître ?

-Imperium Romanum Orientalis .

L'Orient a à peine prononcé son nom qu'un grand brun surgit de derrière l'entrée et se plante devant lui .

-Orient ! Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on c'est pas vus ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais prend une mine réjoui .

-Occident , je …

Le plus jeune des deux empires ne termine pas sa phrase et se fige . Il ne sais jamais quoi dire à son aîné . Il se sent toujours misérable devant son grand frère qui a jadis conquis le monde . Qu'est-ce que l'Orient pourrait-il lui dire ?

 _Moi ? J'entame mes 57 ans , tranquille . Et toi ,ça vas avec ton millénaire d'existence ?_

Au final , l'Orient n'est qu'un enfant à côté de l'Occident . Si seulement il pouvait lui prouver sa valeur , lui montrer qu'il pouvait être aussi fort que lui . Mais c'est impossible . Il n'est rien à côté de son frère et il ne sera jamais quoi que ce soit .

L'adolescent aux yeux vert regarde son frère un instant avant de finalement lui répondre .

-Longtemps mon frère . Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ?

L'Empire romain d'Occident accompagne son jeune frère dans l'atrium .

-Tu sais que ces temps sont vraiment durs pour nous ?

L'Orient acquiesce . Les Huns notamment , mène la vie dure aux deux frères sous l'impulsion de leur chef , Attila . Leur nation , l'Empire hunnique , dévore avec appétit les terres de l'Occident et réduit l'Orient à lui payer un tribut . Aux Huns s'ajoutent l'Empire perse toujours aussi belliqueux envers le monde romain .

Oui , on peut dire que les temps sont durs . Même l'Occident semble avoir perdu de sa superbe d'autrefois . Pourtant il n'en laisse rien paraître en ce moment .

-Les bonnes nouvelles se font si rares que je voulais te partager celle-ci .

L'Empire romain d'Occident se retourne vers le tablinum .

-Veneziano ! Romano !

Un enfant de un an surgit du couloir . Il est habillé d'une petite tunique sans manches et ses cheveux châtains sont cachés sous un foulard . Il garde les yeux fermé mais trouve quand même la jambe du plus vieil empire qu'il saisit .

-Ve~ Nono !

Derrière lui , un autre enfant arrive en marchant . Il a l'air plus âgé que sa sœur , ou du moins l'Orient suppose que c'est sa sœur , il porte d'ailleurs la même tunique qu'elle . Il est brun et toise l'invité . Le jeune empire sent une certaine hostilité dans son regard vert .

L'Occident sourit à son frère .

-Tu es un oncle maintenant .

L'Orient regarde la petite fille et le petit garçon à tour de rôle .

-Heu...Quoi ?

L'Empire romain d'Occident rit devant la réaction de son frère .

-Attend que je te les présentes . Le petit là-bas qui fait une sale tête c'est Romano , l'aîné .

L'intéressé marmonne , visiblement pas très ravie d'être présenté en ces termes . L'Occident prend alors la petite fille dans ses bras .

-Et cette chose adorable , c'est Veneziano ! C'est le plus jeune .

La petite nation rigole tandis que son oncle est légèrement perturbé .

- **Le** plus jeune ? Tu veux dire que c'est un garçon ?

-Bien sûr pauvre con ! C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es pas foutu de reconnaître un gars ?

L'Occident prend un air blasé .

-Langage , Romano .

Il se tourne vers son frère .

-Excuse le _frater_ , il est comme ça tout le temps .

-Ce n'est rien rien , je le mérite . Mais quel âge a-t-il ?

L'Empire romain d'Occident réfléchit un long moment . Romano prend un air blessé devant le temps de réflexion de son grand-père .

-Quatre ou cinq ans , c'est ça ?

Romano acquiesce . L'Orient reprend son air perturbé .

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'invites que maintenant pour le voir ?

-Bah , tu comprend...là Venziano est né et...

Le vieil empire cherche ses mots et semble vraiment mal à l'aise . C'est Veneziano qui lui sauve la mise .

-Ve~ C'est toi mon tonton ? Nono nous a parlé de toi , tu es l'Empire romains d'Orient . Dis , est-ce que le perses sont si terribles qu'on le dit ?

L'Orient bafouille . Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être vu aussi positivement . Son frère , qui a repris sa contenance , s'avance vers lui avec son petit-fils dans les bras .

-Il a un an ce bout de chou . C'est des types qui fuyaient ce nomade de mes deux qui ont fondés une ville dans une petite lagune . Et cette adorable bouille est apparue le lendemain .

-Je vois , et la petite teigne là-bas . Comment est-t-il né ?

L'Occident reperd son sourire .

-Il...je crois que...il représente le Sud de l'Italie et...

Après un long blanc , Veneziano vient de nouveau à la rescousse de son grand-père .

-Ve~ Nono , je peut montrer mes dessins à tonton ?

-Bien sûr , on vas les chercher . Orient , tu surveille son frère un moment s'il te plaît ?

Sans attendre de réponse , l'Occident et Veneziano se dirige vers le tablinum , laissant chacun leur frère seul avec l'autre .

Les deux pays se regarde maladroitement avant que Romano ne s'avance .

-Si t'es notre oncle , pourquoi tu nous ressemble pas ?

La question a été posée méchamment et l'empire détourne le regard . Il a l'habitude de ces reproches contre lui : pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ton frère ? Lui est puissant pas toi . Tu devrais être plus comme lui .

L'Orient a subit souvent cela . La plupart du temps de lui même .

Mais là c'est différent , c'est un enfant qui lui a sortit ça . Il ne va définitivement pas ce laisser faire par ce sale gosse . Il soutient de nouveau son regard et dit avec toute l'acidité qu'il peut dans sa voix :

-Et toi pourquoi tu n'es pas aussi poli que ton frère ?

-Je sais ! Bâtard ! Je sais qu'il est mieux que moi en tout ! Il est si parfait putain !

Des larmes perlent aux coins des yeux de Romano . L'Orient se sent tout de suite coupable . Les reproches qu'on lui fait et qu'il se fait aussi parfois , il les a lancés au visage d'un enfant .

-Pardon petit je ne savais pas...

-Si tu le savais . T'as vu comment notre grand-père nous traite mon frère et moi .

Le petit pays prononce douloureusement :

-Veneziano est comme un dieu vivant et moi c'est à peine si il me regarde . Mais j'en veux pas à mon frère , c'est de ma faute à moi si c'est comme ça . J'ai rien de bien .

L'Orient comprend ce que Romano ressent . Lui-même a cette impression tous les jours .

-Romano , contrairement à certains , toi tu es bourré de qualités , ça j'en suis sûr .

L'Italie du Sud regarde son oncle un moment .

-C'est pas vrai .

-Bien sûr que si Ro-

-Ta gueule , je sais que t'as peut être raison pour mes « qualités » mais tu dit que des conneries sur toi . Quand T'as dis « certains » tu parlais de toi , c'est ça ? Bah c'est que de la merde . Bordel t'es un empire qui tient tête aux perses . Aux perses putain . Et tu trouves même le moyen de gagner des fois , donc dis pas que t'es rien , compris ?

L'Orient est surpris un moment puis sourit .

-Merci . Et tu vois , Tu es intelligent , peu de personne auraient remarqués ça .

L'Empire romain d'Orient et Romano ont un immense sourire sur leurs visages . L'Empire romain d'Occident et Veneziano reviennent les bras chargés de feuilles colorées .

-Tiens l'Orient , regarde ce que ce petit sais faire .

Le reste de la journée est passé par l'Orient à complimenter les dessins de Veneziano et à s'amuser avec ses neveux . L'Orient prend congé de sa famille à la fin du repas .

-Aller mon frère , reste encore un peu . Les enfants t'aiment bien et j'ai des chambres de libres .

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peut pas . Si mon chef m'a permis de faire ce voyage c'est uniquement car j'avais à faire en Ligurie . Les affaires de mon pays tu comprend ? Et puis la Grèce vas assez mal ces derniers temps .

L'Occident fronce les sourcils . L'Orient se mord la lèvre , lui qui voulait éviter d'inquiéter son frère , on peut dire qu'il a réussit . L'aîné reprend sa posture détendu .

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour la Grèce , c'est une femme forte . Elle doit juste avoir du mal avec son fils...

L'Empire romain d'Occident se met soudain à tousser . Plus inquiétant , à tousser du sang . L'Orient court soutenir son frère , sa toge reçoit des éclaboussures rouges . Au bout d'un moment , l'Occident se redresse et essuie sa bouche .

-T'inquiète pas mon frère , ça m'arrive souvent ces temps-ci . Ma main au feu que c'est à cause de ce nomade , pillard , salaud que je me trouve dans cet état . Mais je te , dis il en a plus pour longtemps . Pas avec ce qui va lui tomber dessus .

L'Orient , satisfait de cette réponse retourne à sa chaise à porteurs quand il se souvient de quelque chose .

-Occident , je suis passé chez Grèce et elle m'a dit de te laisser un message .

-Lequel ?

L'Orient sourit .

-« Qu'Attila te bouffe tout cru , vieux pervers »

L'Orient et l'Occident éclate de rire .

Une chaise à porteur avance tranquillement dans les rues de Rome . Le soir venu , la ville ne dort pas et reste active mais moins qu'en journée . L'Orient pense encore à la toux soudaine de son frère et à l'état de la Grèce , seraient-ils en train de...

Non . Ils ne peuvent pas mourir comme ça . La culture grec est encore bien présente et que dire de son frère , le grand empire ?

Pourtant , l'Empire romain d'Orient n'est pas complètement satisfait par cette explication , comme si quelque chose posait problème . Quelque chose qui aurait dût lui sauter aux yeux . Il y pense encore longuement sans trouver de réponse . C'est au moment de sortir de la ville qu'il comprend . Ce qui le tracassait tant , les petit-enfants de son frère , le fils de la Grèce .

 _Pourquoi une nation en parfaite santé , prête a vivre encore longtemps , aurait-elle besoin de descendants ?_

 **Hey salut à tous . Je sais ce chapitre à mis du temps à sortir , désolé . La reprise des cours et la difficulté pour différencier les deux empires romain faisant , j'ai pris un peu de retard (je plaisante pas , ça a été vraiment galère de faire la différence entre eux tout en essayant de rester clair et pourtant je reste persuadé que ça ne l'est pas ) .**

 **Et maintenant , place à l'instant culture .**

 **La chaise à porteurs était un moyen de transport prisé par les patriciens romains (la haute bourgeoisie ) pour circuler dans les rue de Rome .**

 **Rome est aussi connue sous le nom de « La citée des sept collines » , celle-ci sont dans l'ordre :**

 **L'Aventin , le Caelius , le Capitole , l'Esquilin , le Palatin , le Quirinal , le Viminal et le Janicule ( là ça fait huit mais ils en ont rajoutés une autre tout en conservant le nom de leur ville ) .**

 **Et parlons du Palatin . Celui-ci était la demeure des empereurs et de leurs familles où ils faisaient bâtir de riches palais (c'est d'ailleurs de là que vient le mot « palais » dans tout un tas de langues , latines , germaniques , slaves , même en albanais ) .**

 **L'atrium et le tablinum étaient deux pièces dans les villa romaines . Et là pour plus d'informations je vais vous diriger vers le site et leur dictionnaire visuel , pas tant par fainéantise que par réelle admiration ( sérieusement ce site est géniale et très instructif , allez y ) .**

 **Dans les années 450 , les Huns menés par leur roi , Attila , ont lancés de grands raids contre l'Empire romain et plus généralement contre tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leur route , que ce soit des romains , des francs , des goths et ainsi de suite . Ils ont imposés un lourd tribut à l'Empire romain d'Orient pour ne pas les attaquer .**

 **En l'an 452 , des romains qui fuyaient les Huns justement , ce sont installé sur ce qui était à l'époque de simples marécages à côté d'une lagune et qui est aujourd'hui la ville de Venise , faisant naître notre petit Veneziano .**

 **Le « nomade de mes deux » dont parle l'Empire romain d'Occident est en fait l'empire qu'a créé Attila , l'Empire Hunnique . Je préfère ne pas trop en parler car j'ai l'intention (spoiler) d'écrire sur lui prochainement . Affaire à suivre donc .**

 **Et oui , la question de l'Empire romain d'Orient à la fin est légitime , mais ça , ce sera dans les prochains chapitres .**


	7. L'Empire romain d'Orient , partie 3

An 476

.

.

.

.

L'Empire romain d'Orient est dans la maison de la Grèce . Le corps de l'ancienne maîtresse des lieux est étendue sur un divan au milieu de l'andrôn . Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais attend que les visiteurs venus pleurer la nation qui n'est plus partent . Il attend longtemps .

Une fois seul , il parcourt la pièce , observe les mosaïques qui ornent les murs et le sol . Combien de banquets et autre symposions furent donnés ici . Particulièrement au cours de ces derniers mois .

 _Est-ce qu'elle avait sentit sa mort arriver ?_

Le jeune empire pose alors ses yeux sur la Grèce . Son teint autrefois bronzé a aujourd'hui la pâleur de la mort . Derrière ses paupières closes , l'Orient sait que les yeux verts de cette femme autrefois pleine de vie sont maintenant vitreux , sans émotions . Le cœur de l'Empire romain d'Orient se serre devant cette vision . Une vision qui ne lui est pas étrangère .

.

 _L'Empire romain d'Orient ne quitte pas des yeux le cadavre devant lui . L'Egypte est parée de bijoux sur son lit de mort . En l'an 401 , l'Egypte a laissée son fils orphelin . L'Orient et l'héritier de la nation des pharaons se recueillent devant le lit funéraire . Les deux ont l'air d'enfants de dix ans ._

 _-Elle allait rejoindre Osiris tôt ou tard ._

 _L'empire se tourne vers celui dont la mère est étendue devant eux ._

 _-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _-Ma mère n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était depuis que la Macédoine l'a envahie ._

 _Derrière eux , l'Empire romain d'Occident et la Grèce discutent entre eux . L'Orient saisit quelques bribes de leur conversation ._

 _-Quand même , tout ces millénaires d'histoire pour se retrouver dans cet état ._

 _L'Empire romain d'Orient est terrifié . Si une nation aussi âgée et grande pouvait mourir ainsi ._

 _Que lui arriverait-il à lui , si jeune et faible ?_

 _Une larme coule sur sa joue ._

.

Une larme coule sur la joue de l'Empire romains d'Orient . Ce souvenir est douloureux . C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a réalisé qu'il n'était rien . Qu'il pouvait mourir comme l'Egypte , mais oublié de tous .

L'Orient se tourne vers le corps sans vie de la Grèce .

-Tu sais pourquoi je me suis sentis si petit ?

La Grèce ne répond pas . L'Orient reprend son monologue .

-Parce que j'étais entouré de géants . Toi , l'ancienne Egypte , Germania , l'Empire Perse , La Macédoine et mon frère . J'étais un enfant perdu dans un monde de grands . Et au fond je le suis toujours .

L'empire reprend son souffle .

-C'est juste que maintenant , les grands sont de plus en plus faibles . Ils s'effondrent . Tu n'es pas la première et tu ne sera certainement pas la dernière .

Soudain , l'Orient se met à crier .

-Et moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? La même chose sûrement !

Le jeune empire s'assoit à côté de la Grèce et se met à sangloter .

Après un moment , l'Orient se relève et essuie ses joues humide avec son habit . Il doit paraître fort , pour celui qu'il est venu chercher . Arrivé dans les appartements privés de la Grèce , il trouve un enfant . Le fils de la Grèce a comme elle les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts . L'Orient remarque que ces derniers sont rougis .

 _Est-ce que moi aussi ça ce voit que j'ai pleuré ?_

-Imperium Romanum Orientalis , je me doutait que tu viendrais .

-Je ne t'ai pas vu lors de la veillée .

Le petit grec regarde l'Orient durant de longues secondes avant de répondre .

-La douleur que l'on cache est parfois plus grandes que celle qui est montrée en public .

L'Empire romain d'Orient comprend ce que la nouvelle personnification de la Grèce veut dire . Il en fait tous les jours les frais . Il se met à genou devant l'orphelin et prend ses mains dans les siennes .

-Tu vas venir avec moi , d'accord ? Je serais ton tuteur jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de te prendre toi même en charge .

Le fils de la Grèce hoche la tête . Lui et l'Orient quittent la partie privée du foyer mais arrivé au portique , la jeune nation avance vers l'andrôn , comme attiré . L'empire le suis et le trouve devant le corps froid de sa mère .

-αντίο μαμά .

Les deux nations garde le silence un long moment avant que l'orphelin ne se tourne vers son aîné .

-Tu sais ce qui m'effraie le plus ?

-Non , quoi ?

-Que son héritage disparaisse . Que tout ce qu'elle a accomplie soit oublié . Les gens abandonnent les temples et les laissent tomber en ruines . Même les grandes citée grecques sont mortes .

Le silence reprend . Cette fois , c'est l'Orient qui le brise .

-Je te promet que moi , je n'oublierais jamais ta mère et ce qu'elle a fait . Je ferais perdurer son héritage à travers les siècles . Je n'ai aucune culture qui me soit propre alors j'accueillerais avec plaisir celle de ta mère .

-Et la culture romaine ?

-C'est là celle de mon frère .

La jeune nation se jette dans les bras de l'empire .

-Merci .

-Ce n'est rien . Et que tu la cache ou pas je compatis avec ta douleur .

Les deux pays restent ainsi à pleurer sur l'épaule de l'autre . Un soldat romain vient interrompre ce moment d'émotion . Il pénètre tout essoufflé dans l'andrôn . La petite nation regarde le soldat puis lève les yeux vers l'Orient .

-Moi aussi je compatis à ta douleur .

Le jeune empire plisse les yeux . Il ne comprend pas . La petite nation dans ces bras reprend .

-Pourquoi une nation en parfaite santé , prête à vivre encore longtemps , aurait-elle besoin de descendants ?

L'Orient se relève et fait face au soldat . Celui-ci salut son pays avant de lui dire , haletant :

-Imperium Romanum Orientalis , c'est votre frère...

 _Non_

Le soldat reprend son souffle avant de reprendre .

-Il est mort .

 **Et voilà , ce chapitre introduit la mort de la Grèce antique et de l'Empire romains d'Occident . Et aussi une explication quant au fait que la culture grecque fut aussi présente au sein de l'Empire romain d'Orient .**

 **Dans les foyers de la Grèce antique , l'andrôn était la seule pièce de la maison où des étrangers étaient autorisés à pénétrer . Tout le reste de la maison était privé .**

 **En l'an 476 , Odoacre roi des skires (un peuple germanique) prend la tête d'une coalition de germains et marche sur la ville de Rome . Il s'empare de la citée en septembre de la même année et se proclame roi d'Italie . Le dernier empereur romain , Romulus Augustule , est déchu de son titre et exilé . Cet événement marque la fin de l'Empire romain d'Occident et est traditionnellement utilisé comme point de repaire pour le début du Moyen-Âge .**

 **αντίο μαμά signifie "au revoir maman" .**

 **J'ai choisi de personnifier aussi les citées grecques (Sparte , Athènes , …) . Tiens , ce serait sympa d'écrire sur elles un jour .**


	8. L'Empire romain d'Orient , partie 4

477

.

.

.

.

L'Empire romain d'Orient arpente sa chambre sans faire mine de s'arrêter. Celui qui est maintenant à la Grèce l'observe impuissant. Six mois après qu'on lui ai annoncé la mort de son frère, l'Orient n'a pas quitté son état catatonique. La Grèce à bien essayé de l'en sortir, mais jusqu'à maintenant, le meilleur résultat il est obtenu a été de faire s'allonger l'empire dans son lit où il a finalement passé la journée à admirer le plafond, les yeux exorbités. La jeune nation sourirait presque à l'ironie de cette situation, c'est lui l'enfant qui veille sur l'adulte qui était pourtant censé s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de «ce prendre en charge lui-même ». Heureusement que les domestiques sont la pour lui faire la conversation sinon il est serait devenu fou. Tous les tentatives de la Grèce pour faire parler son aîné ont été récompensées par les flots de paroles sans queux ni têtes. Alors maintenant, le petit se contente d'observer le grand empire dans sa crise , de faire attention à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas.

Oui décidément la Grèce sourirait bien devant l'ironie de cette situation si seulement elle n'était pas si grave.

L'Empire romain d'Orient pour sa part est choqué , terrorisé . Il se repasse en boucle ce moment où on lui a annoncé la mort de son frère dans sa tête. Depuis six long mois sans interruption qu'il se la repasse. Et puis il y a aussi à cette question.

 _Pourquoi une nation en parfaite santé, prête à vivre encore longtemps, aurait-elle besoin de descendant?_

Cette question mais aussi le souvenir de son frère, de la Grèce ancienne et de tant d'autres . Avec cette question viennent aussi deux noms, Veneziano et Romano. Les descendants de son frère. Des enfants innocents, certes, mais n'est-ce pas leurs naissances qui avait sonnés le glas du grand Empire romain d'Occident. Une autre question venait quelquefois, discrètement, s'ajouter aux pensées de l'empire.

 _Est-ce que mon frère savait?_

L'Orient se souvient de sa visite et secoue la tête. L'Occident à ce moment là semblait réellement aimer ces enfants. Or , comment peut-on avoir la moindre forme d'affection pour des êtres, fussent-ils des enfants, qui annonçaient sa propre mort. Ou alors il y a quelque chose que l'Orient ne comprend vraiment pas. Il s'arrête et pour la première fois depuis six mois, il voit autre chose que ses sinistres réflexions. Son reflet dans un miroir. Les cheveux de jais de l'empire sont un gâchis, ses yeux sont rougis et exorbités. Son visage osseux témoigne de long moment de jeûne. L'empire s'appuie sur une chaise. Il tourne la tête et il remarque la présence de la Grèce dans sa chambre .

-Ελλάδα ?

La jeune nation ouvre de grand yeux et se précipite vers l'empire .

-Orient .

La Grèce secoue le manteau de son aîné . L'empire reste encore un peu en état de choc avant de finalement planter ses yeux dans ceux du petit pays .

-Depuis combien de temps...

-Six mois .

L'Orient fronce ses sourcils .

-Tu étais dans cet état depuis six mois .

L'empire s'assoit sur son lit , aidé par la Grèce . Il voudrait lui poser une question mais il a peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait recevoir . Finalement il se lance .

-Et tu m'as vu tout ce temps ?

La Grèce hoche la tête . L'Empire romain d'Orient enfouit son visage dans ses mains . Il était censé protéger cet enfant et voila qu'il l'avait exposé à ce spectacle déplorable . Et à son âge en plus , quel exemple lui avait-il donné durant ces six long mois ? Qu'est-ce que la mère de ce petit aurait pensé ?

Et puis il y a les affaires impériales . Qui donc s'en était occupé au cour de ces six long mois ? L'Orient a un sourire amer .

-J'ai manqué à mes devoirs de tuteur , de personnification . J'ai tout raté en somme .

-Dis pas ça , tu as besoin de te reposer .

-Je me suis suffisamment reposé en l'espace de six mois .

L'empire tente de se relever mais perd l'équilibre et chute au sol . Sa vision s'obscurcit et il lui semble entendre la voix lointaine de la Grèce . Il se dit qu'il s'offre encore en spectacle malheureux devant ce pauvre enfant , qui , de toute façon mérite mieux comme tuteur . Comme si un type qui n'est même pas fichu de se tenir debout pouvait préparer un enfant à la vie d'adulte . Finalement , la vision de l'Orient s'éclaircit , il entend maintenant distinctement la voix de la nation grecque .

-Bon sang Orient , reste dans ton lit !

L'empire lance un coup d'oeuil fatigué à la Grèce . C'est lui l'adulte pourtant c'est le garçon qu'il a sa charge qui a raison .En effet l'Orient est plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait voulue , comme si le poids de ses marches incessantes dans son appartement durant tout ces mois perdus lui était retombé dessus d'un coup . Il retourne dans son lit sous le regard sévère de l'enfant .

-Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais...

-Tu t'en occupera plus tard .

Au bout d'un moment , l'empire se tourne vers la Grèce

-S'il te plaît sort , j'ai envie d'être seul .

La Grèce prend le bras de l'Orient .

-Certainement pas ! Tu as besoin d'aide et il faut que je sois présent si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose !

-Il ne m'arrivera rien . Sors un peu dehors Ελλάδα .

L'empire adresse un sourire qu'il espère rassurant à la Grèce avant de le perdre , il vient de voir un tas de couvertures sur le sol .

-Ελλάδα ?

-hm?

-Est-ce que tu es sorti de cette chambre durant ces six mois ?

-Oui , pour manger .

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout .

L'Orient soupire . La Grèce aurait vraiment mérité mieux comme tuteur .

-Ελλάδα , s'il te plaît . Sors de cette maison et n'y revient pas avant ce soir au moins .

-On est déjà le soir .

-Ho... Alors passe la soirée en ville . Vas voir d'autre enfant de ton âge , amuse toi . Je me souvient que mon frère...

Il s'arrête .

 _Mon frère_

-Orient , tu es sûr que je peut te laisser seul ?

-Vas y . Et quand tu rentreras je veux que tu aille dans ton lit , compris ?

La Grèce hoche la tête . Il sort de la chambre et se retourne pour saluer son aîné .

-A demain Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία της Ανατολής .

-Non ce n'est plus la peine . Juste Ρωμαϊκή αυτοκρατορία suffit .

Les yeux de l'empire se perdent dans le vide .

-Il n'y a plus que moi maintenant .

La Grèce hésite de nouveau à partir . Mais il sait que ça ne servira à rien , l'empire n'aura de cesse de vouloir le faire sortir . Il laisse seul son tuteur .

L'Empire romain d'Orient rumine à nouveau ses idées sombres . Son frère était puissant . La Grèce ancienne et ses citées aussi . Pareil pour l'ancienne Egypte . Et en un sens , lui aussi il est fort . Est-ce donc ça leur destin à tous ? S'élever pour mieux tomber ?

 _Non , moi je vivrais ._

L'Orient prend un air déterminé .

 _Je vivrais pour mes neveux qui m'attendent en Italie , je vivrais pour faire perpétuer le souvenir de mon frère ainsi que de la Grèce ancienne . Et surtout ..._

L'empire se tourne vers la porte d'où la Grèce est parti .

 _Je vivrais pour lui ._

 **Et voilà un nouveaux chapitre . Pour le coup il est plus centré sur la psychologie de l'Empire romain d'Orient que sur des faits historiques . En fait il n'est fait mention à aucun moment d'un fait historique...**

 **Bah, je vais quand même vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé en cette année de 477 . Odoacre (le chef barbare qui a déposé le dernier empereur romain d'Occident) ayant rendu les insignes impériaux à Zenon (l'empereur romain d'Orient de l'époque) l'an passé , en 477 , juridiquement en tout cas , les parties occidentale et orientale sont rattaché . En quoi consistaient ces insignes impériaux ? Honnêtement je n'ai rien trouvé . Odoacre a-t-il envoyé une couronne ? Une bannière ? Je n'en sais rien mais le geste à eu une forte portée symbolique . Envoyer ces insignes à Zenon signifiait reconnaître sa suzeraineté : Odoacre et ses amis barbares sont les vassaux de l'empereur d'Orient et gouvernent en son nom . Bon la suzeraineté de Zenon est aussi symbolique que le geste d'Odoacre , dans les faits l'Empire romain d'Occident est mort et enterré .**

 **Définitions des mots en grec**

 **Ελλάδα : Grèce**

 **Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία της Ανατολής : Empire romain d'Orient .**

 **Ρωμαϊκή αυτοκρατορία : Empire romain**

 **Non , la relation entre la Grèce et l'Orient ne va pas tourner en romance . La Grèce fera plutôt office de pilier moral pour notre empire qui va continuer de se faire malmener mentalement (je sais qu'au fond vous aimez le voir souffrir) .**


	9. L'Empire romain d'Orient , partie 5

An 797

.

.

.

.

L'Empire romain d'Orient porte sa main à ses yeux . Sa vision s'est brusquement obscurcie et il a l'impression que quelqu'un est en train de lui crever les...

 _Ho , encore ._

Comme prévu des larmes de sang ont souillées ses doigts . L'Orient pousse un long soupir alors que sa vue se rétablie lentement . La Grèce qui a assisté à la scène lance un regard blasé et fatigué à son aîné .

-Constantin VI ?

L'empire hoche la tête . C'est maintenant la Grèce qui soupire .

-Au moins celui-là ne s'est pas fait castrer .

L'Orient grimace , il se souvient parfaitement de certain de ses malheureux empereurs qui ont croisés le chemin de parjures un peu trop zélés . Pour une nation , être relié à son dirigeant n'a pas que des avantages . Surtout lorsque ceux-ci acquièrent la fâcheuse habitude d'être mutilés avant d'être détrônés . L'empire essuie les dernières gouttes de sang qui perlent aux coins de ces yeux , tout en se demandant qui a pu faire ça . Qui donc a crevé les yeux de Constantin VI ? Qui donc est maintenant le nouveau Basileus ?

Comme pour lui donner une réponse , les portes du foyer de l'Orient s'ouvrent et laissent passer une femme enfouie dans un épais manteau rouge . Une femme qui aurait pu piéger l'Orient avec ses charmes si celui-ci ne la connaissait pas aussi bien . En un sens , l'empire se doute bien que la coupable de la mutilation faîte à son empereur est devant lui .

-Dame Irène .

Irène l'Athénienne toise pendant un instant la les deux nations devant elle avant de finalement essuyer un peu de sang séché sous l'oeuil de son empire .

-Alors c'est vraie que vous autres avez un lien avec vos dirigeants , comme lorsqu'ils souffrent par exemple .

-Oui .

-Donc tu sais ce qui est arrivé .

Elle ne pose aucune question , elle énonce juste des faits

-C'était votre fils .

-Il l'est toujours . Mon petit Constantin est encore en vie , c'est jusque qu'il lui manque désormais un de ses sens les plus importants .

Irène se met alors à sourire . La Grèce frissonne , ce sourire , c'est celui de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il a fait quelque chose de grave mais qui ne le regrette pas , tant que ça est servit ses desseins . Tout le portait de l'Athénienne en somme .

-Et puis ça ne lui serait jamais arrivé si il avait un peu mieux écouté son adorable mère .

Les deux pays sont assez mal à l'aise , "adorable" ne convient pas du tout pour décrire cette femme en face d'eux , encore moins si l'on rajoute "mère" à côté . L'Athénienne s'affale sur un divan comme en territoire conquis .

-Bref , je suis le nouveau Basileus .

-Basilissa , ne peut s'empêcher de corriger la Grèce .

Irène sourit de manière narquoise au petit grec .

-Non , j'ai bien voulus dire basileus .

-Ma Dame , vous voulez être _empereur_ ?

-Un problème ?

-Oui , d'ordre biologique .

-Ελλάδα !

Le petit pays et l'humaine se retournent vers l'Orient .

-Part s'il te plaît .

-Mais Ori...

-Ce n'est pas un choix que je te donne . Vas plutôt...

Du coin de l'oeuil , l'empire aperçoit deux petites silhouettes d'enfants . Il plisse les yeux .

-Vas plutôt les surveiller .

Face à l'insistance de son aîné , la Grèce finit par quitter le petit salon à contre-coeur pour rejoindre les deux autres enfants de ce foyer . Il ne reste plus que l'Empire romain d'Orient et Irène l'Athénienne dans la pièce . Après un long silence , l'humaine décide de prendre la parole .

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait partir ?

-Je ne veux pas le mêler à ces histoires de politique , il est trop jeune pour ça .

-Ha ! Jeune ! De mon point de vue c'est un vieillard ton petit protégé .

-Pas du mien .

-J'oubliais , pardonne moi , que pour vous autres immortels , nos vieux sont à peine des nourrisson pour vous .

Irène se sert une coupe de vin .

-Mais j'y pense , toi aussi aux yeux de certain comme la Perse tu n'est qu'un enfant !

L'empire baisse la tête , honteux . L'Athénienne sourit devant cette attitude de soumission .

-Certes , mais je suis plus âgé que la plupart des nations de nos jours .

-Suis-je bête . C'est vraie que maintenant que tous les "Grands" sont morts tu as pris leur place .

-Je n'ai pris la place de personne .

-Je m'en doute bien de ça .

Irène se lève soudain du divan et s'adresse maintenant à son pays avec mépris et hargne .

-Regarde toi ! Tu es pathétique ! Et c'est sur cette nation que je dois régner ? Mais on dirait un gosse ! J'aurais dut laisser mon fils sur le trône finalement et rester couler une retraite heureuse à Eleutheria plutôt que de venir gouverner un pays dont la propre personnification n'est pas fichu de s'assumer cinq minutes !

-ASSEZ !

L'Orient et l'Athénienne se toisent tout deux d'un air mauvais . La femme qui tient tête à l'Empire romain d'Orient a sût attaquer là où ça faisait mal .

-Vous voulez porter le titre de Basileus au lieu de celui de Basilissa ? Vous voulez être appelée "empereur" plutôt "qu'impératrice .

-Je veux gouverner .

-Nous somme déjà moqués en Occident par les francs , à l'Est par les perses et au Sud par les arabes . Vous êtes consciente qu'avoir une femme au pouvoir ne les fera que rire un peu plus ?

-Il verront la main de fer avant la femme au bout , je peut te l'assurer .

Sur ces bons mots , le nouveau Basileus tourne les talons et passe la porte .

-Je te reverrais bientôt , d'ici là je prie pour que tu prenne du caractère . Et aussi que tu mâte tes deux Italie , ils nous causent trop de problèmes je trouve .

Irène l'Athénienne sort en laissant seul l'Empire romain d'Orient .

 _Mâter mes deux Italie ._

Depuis les années 500 , les deux petits-enfants de l'ancien Empire romain d'Occident vivaient chez lui . Ils les avait récupérés durant cette époque un peu folle où il avait essayé de recréer la gloire de son frère . Hélas il avait dut aussi vite se rendre à l'évidence , le grand Empire romain d'autrefois n'était plus et ne serait probablement plus jamais . Et aujourd'hui , un chef barbare lui a ravi la couronne impériale sur l'ancien territoire de son frère . Ce Carolus Magnus empiète sur les plates-bandes déjà fort abîmées de l'Orient en Occident .

Et en plus ces deux neveux vivent chez lui désormais .

Ce problème là est plutôt d'ordre psychologique d'après la Grèce . L'Orient à eu beau essayer , il n'a jamais put renouer complètement le dialogue avec Venziano ou Romano . Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les voir comme des annonciateurs de morts depuis la disparition de son frère . Voir même pire . L'empire commence à avoir de graves soupçons vis à vis de ses neveux .

...

 _-Zio !_

 _L'Orient se retourne pour trouver Veneziano derrière lui . Le petit enfant a dans ses mains un stylet ._

 _Un stylet pointu..._

 _Très pointu..._

 _Trop pointu même..._

 _-Ve~Tu veux bien dessiner avec moi ?_

 _L'empire regarde son neveu avec de grands yeux . Il fini par répondre ._

 _-Non je n'ai pas le temps ._

 _L'Orient s'en vas précipitamment mais prend quand même le temps de rajouter à son neveu :_

 _-Utilise plutôt des pinceaux pour ça , d'accord ?_

 _-Si , zio ._

...

Tous ces souvenirs remontent chez l'empire . Il se dit que tout cela est dans sa tête , que c'est juste cette entrevue avec Irène qui l'a perturbé . Mais de vagues souvenirs continuent de remonter .

...

 _La Grèce et Veneziano font tourner Romano sur lui-même avant de s'enfuir en riants . Le pauvre petit italien tente de retrouver ses camarades de jeux malgré le bandeau qu'il a sur les yeux . Soudain , il en entend un . Il s'approche discrètement et saute sur son ami ou frère . Mais au lieu d'un corps à sa taille , c'est un mur de soie et de fourrures qu'il percute . Romano enlève le tissu de ses yeux et constate avec horreur que c'est son oncle qu'il a attrapé . Ce dernier , déséquilibré a faillit tomber dans les escaliers et c'est raccroché in extremis à la rambarde . L'empire se retourne et lance un regard à son neveux qu'on jurerait remplit de crainte . La petite nation tente d'approcher son oncle ._

 _-Zio , je suis désol..._

 _-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !_

 _L'Orient repousse violemment son neveu . La crainte dans son regard s'est transformé en rage . Cette fois c'est au tour de Romano d'avoir peur ._

...

Non , ce qui c'est passé ce jour là a juste été sorti de son contexte . Romano n'avait pas fait exprès de le pousser .

 _C'est dans ma tête_ , pense-t-il , _mes neveux ne veulent pas me tuer ou Dieu sais quoi d'autre ._

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

Comment est-ce que cette paranoïa a-t-elle commencée ? L'Orient n'en sais fichtre rien . Lorsqu'il en a parlé à la Grèce , celui-ci avait émis l'hypothèse que l'empire voyait ainsi ces deux enfant car il les associait au départ de son frère . C'était la piste la plus plausible . Mais l'empire n'a jamais put renouer le contact avec ses deux neveux , malgré la foi qu'il mettait dans ses tentatives de discuter avec eux .

Arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de , il entend des bribes de conversation .

-Donc Venise est de plus en plus autonome , c'est ça ?

-Ve~ Oui , mes Doges ont de plus en plus de pouvoir sur la cité par rapport aux byzantins .

-Pareil , le pouvoir de zio est en train de faiblir chez moi .

-Et ça veut dire qu'on vas bientôt pouvoir partir d'ici ?

-Non .

L'Orient vient d'apparaître dans la chambre de ses neveux . Comme à son habitude , il se montre extrêmement froid avec eux .

-Je vous ai accueillis chez moi lorsque vous étiez seuls . Et qu'est-ce que vous faites pour me remercier ? Vous parlez de quitter cette maison , et dans mon dos en plus .

-Si on était un peu plus appréciés on parlerait pas de partir .

-Romano .

Le ton de l'empire se fait vraiment menaçant . Venziano s'avance pour tenter de le calmer .

-Ve~ Zio , ce n'est pas que l'on ne t'aime pas mais tu nous fais vraiment nous sentir mal . Depuis presque deux cents ans qu'on vit ici et tu n'as presque jamais joué avec nous . Tu ne nous parles presque jamais aussi et tu nous regardes mal .

Pourtant , quand tu es venu nous voir chez nono tu étais gentil et ...

S'en est trop . L'empire vient d'administrer une gifle magistrale au petit Veneziano . Ce dernier tombe et reste choqué un moment avant de se mettre à pleurer . L'Orient le saisit et se met à hurler .

-TU NE PARLES PAS DE MON FRERE SOUS CE TOIT COMPRIS ?!

-Lâche mon frère batard !

Romano s'élance vers son oncle et son frère et frappe leur aîné dans une partie assez sensible de l'anatomie masculine . L'Orient s'effondre en portant ses mains à son entrejambe . Romano en profite pour prendre la fuite avec Veneziano .

L'Empire romain d'Orient reste un long moment prostré au sol le temps que la douleur s'estompe un peu . Il se redresse alors , plein de rage .

-Espèces de petits ...

.

.

.

Les deux Italie viennent d'arriver devant la porte du palais de leur oncle . Il faut absolument que les deux enfants en sortent . Romano tire sur la poignée mais la porte reste immobile . C'est fermé bien entendu , sinon ça ne serait pas drôle .

-Fratello .

Romano se tourne vers son petit frère encore en pleurs . Il essuie tendrement les larmes sur ses joues et lui dit :

-T'inquiète pas , on vas trouver une sortie .

Le petit italien hoche la tête avant de se raidir . Il a entendu du bruit dans le couloir . Les deux petites nations se réfugient en haut d'un escalier juste à temps , leur oncle vient d'entrer dans la pièce et susurre :

-Les enfant , si vous sortez de votre cachette maintenant vous ne serez pas trop punis , promis .

L'Orient arpente l'entrée de son palais en inspectant les moindres recoins . Ses neveux sont forcément ici d'après lui . Romano risque un regard au-dessus de larambarde , son oncle est juste en dessous . Romano part pour ce cacher avec son frère mais fait chuter un vase sur la rambarde sans le vouloir . Ce vase s'écrase juste devant l'Empire romain d'Orient . Le temps s'arrête pour les personne présentes . Après de longs instants , l'Orient finit par lever les yeux et voit son neveu au sommet de la rambarde . Ses yeux passent de Romano au vase brisé sur le sol . L'empire ferme et rouvre les yeux et déclare calmement :

-Alors vous voulez qu'on joue à ça ?

Tous s'enchaîne ensuite très vite . L'Orient saisit une hallebarde accrochée au mur et s'élance vers ses neveux . Ces derniers repartent d'où ils sont venus et se précipite vers leur chambre sous les cris de leur oncle . Une fois arrivés dans la chambre , Romano bloque la porte et vas se réfugier sur son lit avec son frère en larmes dans les bras . La porte tient bon sous les assaut de l'empire qui presse en même temps à ces neveux de lui ouvrir . Les neveux en question n'ont pas la moindre intention de bouger . Les coups et les cris derrière la porte s'arrêtent . Les deux petites nations observent avec appréhension le rempart entre eux et leur oncle fou . Et c'est avec horreur qu'ils voient la lame de la hallebarde traverser le bois de la porte . Un gros morceau de bois est parti avec la lame , l'Orient y passe la tête .

-C'est zio !

L'empire élargit le trou avec sa hallebarde et y passe le bras pour débloquer la porte . Une fois dans la chambre , il abandonne son arme et se précipite sur ses neveux qu'il prends à la gorges et soulèves . Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir assez de force pour ça . Ses doigts se serrent autours des cous de Romano et Veneziano . L'Italie du Sud peine à reconnaître chez cet homme les trait de celui avec qui il a discuté enfant . Sa vision ainsi que celle de son frère commence à s'obscurcir . De son côté l'empire jubile . Ces deux petits démons ont essayé de le tuer mais mal leurs en a pris . Depuis le début ses doutes étaient fondés . Après tout , ces monstres devant lui n'avaient-ils pas prédis la mort de son frère ? Voir pire encore ? Leur oncle , leur grand-père , ils n'en étaient pas à ça près .

L'Orient sent soudain quelque chose derrière lui . Il se retourne et une forte douleur irradie son bas-ventre . Pour la deuxième fois de la journée , l'Empire romain d'Orient a été frappé dans sa masculinité . Il lâche ses neveux et tombe au sol , il redresse sa tête et s'écrie :

-Ελλάδα !

La Grèce assène un violent coup avec le manche de la hallebarde contre la tempe de l'empire . Ce dernier s'effondre pour de bon . La nation grecque reprend son souffle et dit aux deux enfants en face de lui .

-Partez avant qu'il ne se réveille !

Les deux Italie ne cherchent pas à comprendre et s'enfuient du palais de leur oncle . La Grèce , resté seul avec l'empire inconscient , s'agenouille auprès de lui .

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Ανατολή ?

.

.

.

Un carrosse s'éloigne du palais de la personnification de l'Empire romain d'Orient . Une femme drapée de pourpre y est assis et jette un coup d'oeuil à l'extérieur . Depuis sa place elle peut voir deux petites silhouettes s'enfuir du palais . Elle s'enfonce dans son siège , l'air mécontente .

-Même ça il n'a pas été fichu de le faire correctement .

 **J'avoue même moi je me suis senti mal pour notre pauvre petit Chibitalia . Ce chapitre en plus de contenir un bon pétage de plombs de la part de l'Orient et une référence à "Shining" aura mis du temps à sortir , mais bon , il est là , il est beau et li nous reste encore quatre avant d'en finir avec ce bon Empire romain d'Orient .**

 **Si l'Orient n'a pas l'air trop surprit lorsque des larmes de sang se mettent à couler de ses yeux (je sais c'est gore) , c'est parce qu'il a l'habitude . Lors d'un coup d'état , les empereurs de Constantinople subissaient plusieurs joyeusetés : le nez et/ou les oreilles coupés , les yeux crevés , écorchés vifs ,castrés(ouille) , les pieds brûlés , et autres selon l'humeur de ceux qui les virais du trône . En général , ces mutilations étaient pratiqués avant leurs destitutions officielles afin de justifier l'éviction du pouvoir de ces empereurs ( le conjuré : Mais enfin vous voyez bien qu'il ne peut plus régner ! Regardez , il n'a même plus de peau sur le visage) .**

 **Maintenant , passons à Irène l'Athénienne . Je suis tombé sur elle dans une BD d'Alcibiade Didascaux ( L'Extraordinaire Aventure d'Alcibiade Didascaux au Moyen-Âge ; Les Carolingiens : De Charlemagne à Louis le Pieux pour ceux que ça intéresserais ) et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas ne pas la citer dans cette histoire sur l'Empire romain d'Orient . Déjà , dites-vous qu'à côté d'Irène , Cersei Lannister elle-même n'est qu'une petite fille qui essaie d'utiliser la règle polonaise pour gagner aux échec avec des poupées .**

 **Explication :**

 **Irène l'Athénienne est née vers 752 à Athènes . C'était une femme belle , noble et intelligente qui fut découverte par des envoyés impériaux qui passaient dans le coin . Elle est choisit pour ce marier avec Léon IV , le futur empereur . Le couple impériale coule des jours heureux , ils ont un fils , Constantin VI , tout baigne quoi . Mais en 780 , Léon IV meurt de maladie . Irène déjoua aussitôt avec habileté une conspiration militaire destinée à faire couronner empereur Nicéphore , le frère de Léon , et s'empare du pouvoir . Carolus Magnus (c'est le vrai nom de Charlemagne) envisage alors de marier une de ses filles au jeune Constantin VI pour améliorer les relations entre l'Empire carolingien et Constantinople , les Basileus de l'époque avaient en effet été outrés que Carolus se fasse sacrer empereur : de leur point de vue , le franc essayait de leur ravir la couronne de l'Occident qu'ils considéraient comme leur étant acquise . Bref , Charlemagne envoie une de ses filles pour épouser le jeune Constantin VI et si les deux tourtereaux se plaise , le courant passe en revanche moins bien entre la fille du franc et Irène qui fait annuler le mariage et demande à un de ses proche , l'eunuque Staurakios , une autre femme pour son fils . Constantin VI l'a un peu mauvaise que sa mère est demandé à un eunuque de lui choisir sa femme et commence à comploter contre Irène...Qui a vent de l'affaire et fait tuer les conjurés et fouetter son fils (une adorable mère en effet) avant d'exiger des armées le serment de ne pas reconnaître son fils empereur . Après six mois de guerre civile , Constantin VI est proclamé seul empereur . Irène est consigné dans le palais d'Eleutheria mais son fils continu de lui rendre visite pour lui demander conseil . En 792 , Irène finie par revenir au palais et prend le titre d'Augusta . Toujours parce que c'est une adorable mère , elle fait marier son fils à une servante sous ses ordres . Irène , quelques années plus tard , rallie à elle la garde impériale , leur ordonne de faire arrêter son fils et lui fait crever les yeux dans son sommeil (Constantin VI mourra plus tard d'infection à l'âge de 26 ans) . Le 17 août 797 , juste après avoir fait crever les yeux de son fils (une adorable mère) , elle se fait proclamer Basileus (empereur) au lieu de Basilissa (impératrice) afin de pouvoir gouverner . Après cinq années de pouvoir (797-802) elle est écartée du pouvoir et exilée dans un monastère à Lesbos par Nicéphore Ier . Elle meurt en 803 et reste la seule femme de l'histoire à avoir été "empereur de Rome" .**

 **Plus tard , Irène l'Athénienne sera canonisé et deviendra "Sainte Irène"... Comme quoi .**

 **L'Empire romain d'Orient à essayé au cours du VIème siècle de restaurer la puissance de l'Empire romain d'autrefois , notamment en conquérant d'anciens territoires de celui-ci . Si vous voulez plus d'informations sur l'expansion de l'Empire romain ainsi que sur celui d'Orient , je vous recommande d'aller faire un tour sur la chaîne youtube d'Epic Teaching of the History qui a fait une vidéo dessus (et sur plein d'autre chose , sérieusement , allez y) .**

 **Le problème c'est qu'au moment du pétage de plomb de l'Orient , la domination de celui-ci sur l'Italie n'est plus que théorique : les Doges de Venise ont de plus en plus de pouvoir au détriment de l'empire et dans toute l'Italie des petits seigneur bravent ouvertement le pouvoir de Constantinople .**

 **Traduction :**

 **Zio : oncle , tonton**

 **Ανατολή : Orient**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre , on parlera enfin des croisades , donc à la prochaine :)**


End file.
